Ryder
Ryder is the incarnation of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, he was summoned by Josh and now works as his noble servant in which he must do everything Josh tells him to do. Personality Ryder is an extremely proud and noble knight who wishes to serve his lord to the best of his abilities. The geis laid upon him by Gráinne was taken by Ryder as a test of his pride. He never once blamed her for forcing it upon him, and he truly admired her ability to throw away her pride, title, and future for the sake of her love. He was constantly distressed by the fact that he betrayed his lord, and even as he died while Fionn did nothing, he did not blame his lord for his actions. Ryder believed that despite the cruel twist of fate that led him down this path, the days spent with his lord and his love were used to the fullest. Appearance Ryder is regarded as a remarkably handsome and beautiful man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion. He wears a dark teal outfit, designed by Takeuchi as having the manner of an English rocker, that is thought of by Saber and Irisviel von Einzbern as odd. It follows the same lines as that of Cú Chulainn's outfit because of their shared Celtic mythology. Irisviel instantly notes that his features are capable of sweeping a woman's heart at a glance. It is described that the bold features of his face are the high bridge of his nose and his valiant eyebrow. His hard cut mouth marks him with a stoic air, but his eyes seem to hide a quiet grief. Takeuchi considers his charm point to be his droopy eyes and button of a mouth. He has a beauty spot like a grain of tear below his right eye that only serves to make his gaze even more brilliant. She also senses that he has a strong, manly scent that rises from him. She soon realizes his elegant air of beauty is somewhat unnatural. Even though his features are considered handsome, much of it comes his spiritual power charming women due to the curse of his beauty spot. History Ryder's true identity is , the son of , foster son of , and first warrior of the knights of Fianna. He is known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot, due to a magical love spot granted to him by a young girl. Any woman who gazes upon the spot instantly fell in love with him, which eventually lead to an encounter with , the bride of Fionn mac Cumhaill. Gráinne, having fallen in love with Diarmuid at her wedding party, placed a geis upon him to run away with her. They were pursued relentlessly by Fionn, but after much blood was shed, he decided to recognize their marriage, granted Diarmuid a proper title and land, and welcomed them back as subjects. Sometime later while hunting with Fionn, Diarmuid was fatally injured by a wild boar's fangs. Fionn, who had the ability to transform spring water in to a powerful healing agent was with him, so he had no fear of death. Fionn only needed to walk a few steps to the nearby spring, but with jealousy and hatred towards Diarmuid on his mind, he spilled the water twice. By the third time he went to scoop water, Diarmuid had already succumbed to his wound. Powers and Abilities Ryder is an extremely accomplished spearman, capable of skillfully using two spears of different lengths with blinding speed and agility. He is also just as skilled while wielding a single spear. They are his Noble Phantasms, Gae Buidhe, a spear that makes any wounds caused by it unhealable (yellow), and Gae Dearg, a spear that pierces through and nullifies mana, ki, chakra and any other energy source. He keeps them tightly wrapped in amulet cloths from their tips to the handles, sealing their abilities and acting as a counter-measure to avoid revealing their names by hiding the shafts of the weapons. Their abilities begin working immediately after undoing them from their bindings. He is extremely calm and perceptive during battle, and with his Eye of the Mind (True) skill, he will always have a much greater possibility of winning or properly escaping from battle. He is extremely insightful, as he is capable of leading Saber, whose Instinct skill allows her to avoid danger, into a well thought out trap. By utilizing her lack of knowledge of Gáe Buidhe, he made Saber believe that he had simply abandoned it, and later managed to lure her into a position where he could freely kick it towards her. He obtains no geographical boosts from the cultural sphere around Japan, and due to his greater mana supply from his Master, he has a greater advantage against Cú Chulainn in terms of pure firepower. Cú Chulainn would gain an edge over him should they fight in Ireland. Ryder has exceptional speed. His Magic Resistance renders only high level magic a threat to him. He can easily defeat Servants who rely heavily on their Noble Phantasms. He has a good chance of genuinely winning the Grail if a sound tactic is used, but his failure mainly resides in the poor Master-Servant dynamic between him and Kayneth. It is noted that Assassin could potentially defeat him quickly, but no explanation is given as to the reason. He possesses a curse of the Mystic Face variety, not unlike the Mystic Eyes exhibited by Medusa. The curse takes the form of a beauty spot on his face, and causes any woman who looks upon his face to instantly fall in love with him. It can be overcome by individuals with high magical resistance, such as accomplished magi and Servants. *Copy Cat- Ryder uses copy cat to copy any technique that is used against him, this technique can not be stopped and the copying of ones techniques is inevitable *Elemental manipulation- He has control over all the elements. *Periodic manipulation- Has control over all compounds, elements and mixtures of the periodic table. *Time manipulation- Ryder can slow down time and speed it up to his advantage. The fact that Ryder is a Reaper gives him incredible feet: *Demi-God Strength *Peek Light Speed *Fast Regeneration *Super human stamina *Insect reflexes *Hawk Eye *Eagle Eye *Beetle sense He also has the abilities his training has helped with *Master swordsman ship *Master Mercenary skills *Amerterasu *Energy manipulation *Kamui *All forms of Kamehameha *Room *Dimensional Break *Reaper break *All Reaper techniques The highest power level that Ryder can reach is his Reaping Angel mode. This gives him the power level of: *Big bang(e + 10^10)^2 *Unreadable Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Reaper Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II